Last Ones
by GothlyRaven
Summary: What happened if Courtney has powers and is the only one that can save the world from and evil man who wants to rule over the world and destroy it. Now she has to trust her friends to save everybody she loves and the whole world. She also has a dark past and a powerful ability. Will she make it or give up and hide for ever? Read to find out. Courtney and Duncan. R&R please...
1. Chapter 1 The Omega School

**The Last Bender**

Courtney's POV:

I was walking home with my best friend Alana. Alana and I live right next to each other. She's always been there for me since I could remember.

"Hey, you coming with me to the pool tomorrow?" Alana said. The only reason Alana wants me to go to the pool with her is so she won't be lonely and swimming by herself. Plus we do like every single little thing together.

"Of course I'll come with you and not just because it's going to be bowling hot tomorrow" I said using one hand to fan myself.

"You always have a funny way exaggerating" Alana said with her funny and cute giggle.

We finally arrived at my house.

"Well see ya tomorrow and don't forget I'll be waiting 7'o clock in the morning, understood" Alana said with her usual sassy attitude. "Sir Yes sir" I said while raising my left hand and giving her a military salute as if she was a general. After that we went our separate ways and went on our ways.

The next day I woke up at 6 am. I'm not really sure why but I have this little habit of mine to always wake up at 6 am. I got dressed in a yellow sun dress with a pair of white wedges. I grabbed my white tote bag and stuffed it with sunscreen, bottle of water, my black bikini, purple flip flops, and my car keys. I was driving Alana and me to the pool which is about 10 miles away from my house. I plopped my Guess sunglasses on my head and headed out the door. _Am I forgetting anything_ I thought as I was about to lock the door when I realized I forgot to grab my phone.

Once I grabbed my phone I headed out the door and knocked on Alana's door.

"Ready to go?" I said to Alana. Before I could let her answer I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my garage. I typed in a password in the keypad and the garage door lifted up revealing the inside of the garage. They hoped into the car and drove away to the pool.

**At The Pool:**

"Hey lets go for a swim before we sun bath like you always like to do" Alana said with once again her sassy attitude. "Shut up, I just like to keep my tan in perfect condition" I said while pulling a strand of hair behind my ear so it was out of the way in my face.

"Ahaha… sure" Alana said with her usuall sarcasm in her voice. Me and Alana headed for the bathrooms and changed in our bikinis. Once we were done changing we got into the pool and started to swim and have a splash war until the she devil herself spoke up.

"Oh look the little two wanna-be's decided to come and play in the pool ahh isn't that just… disgusting" Brittany said with a snort and her bitchy attitude and her little followers behind her whispering and giggling. Brittany is the schools queen bee. I'm not sure why but she has hated me and Alana's guts since third grade. She really does make me sick to my stomach.

"Brittany just leave us alone ok before you end with a bald head!" I said trying to defend myself and Alana from the wanna-be.

"Ha the little dog faces are trying to scare me oh I'm so scared, as if" Brittany said with a snort ad her little group of followers chimed in and giggled

Right the she said something she is going to regret "Oh and FYI Alana stop trying to lose weight you know you're just as fat as a whale could get" she said with a snort. Then instantly Alana started to cry, a lot and hard.

"Ok Brittany now you just went too FAR!" I said with so much anger in my voice. "You can mess with me, my life but ALANA IS GOING TOO FAR!"

Then suddenly I raised my hands to get out and slap all the life out of her but instead as I raised my one of hands the water in the pool around me and Alana raised up and started twirling around and splattered right at Brittany and her little hags. They all screamed and were soaked with water. I was scared myself at how I just did something like that. Did I really just do that I thought to myself. Then I raised my other hand and fire started to form around Brittany and her hags. I looked at what I had just done and how I was never able to do that before in my life. I raised my left hand and with a flick of my wrist water from the pool floated in the air and splattered on Brittany and her group again. The fire went out and they were soaked even more that before. "Brittany I don- but I was cut off by Brittany's voice which sounded scared and shaky.

"Just please we won't bother you and Alana again ok you… you… freak!" Brittany said and ran out with her little group following behind her like little ducklings following their mother.

"How did you do that?!" Alana half screamed and half whispered in my ear. I didn't answer I just stayed there with wide eyes staring at the spot where Brittany and her group were once standing.

After a few moments of staring I got up and pulled Alana up with me and grabbed all of our stuff and drived home. I didn't even say good bye to Alana but neither did she. She hoped out of the car and went straight home without a word or even glanced to me after what happened at the pool. I hoped out of my car and went straight home. "Man, now what am I going to do" I said with so much frustration. I looked at my hands and flames of fire were rising up my arm. I calmed down and the flames went away. I heard a knock at my door and rushed down to answer it. I opened the door and found a person around her twenty's with blond hair wearing a red dress and big hoop earrings. "Um… Hello may I help you" I said to the lady in front of me.

"Yes are you Courtney Black?" The lady said to me.

"Um… Yes?" I said to the lady. I was getting nervous by now cause one, I was still shocked at what I did to Brittany at the pool and two, this lady shows up in my front door that I don't even know her but still she knows my name.

"May I come in I need to talk to you" she said calmly as if she knew me before.

I was hesitating at first but then thought what could the lady do anyways? So I opened the door just enough so she could walk in ad stepped aside. She stepped in and sat down in the velvet could in the living room and I followed and sat down with her.

"My name is Blaineley, I'm the principle of one of the two Omega schools" she said with a warm smile. I've heard of the Omega schools. It's a school were all the kids with powers go to. From what I've heard is that there are two Omega schools. Apparently one school is the good side that wants to protect the people from the bad side. The other Omega school is the bad side that wants to destroy and rule over the world or something like that.

"Not to be rude or anything Ms. Blaineley but what are you doing here aren't you suppose to I don't know train the Omega kids or something"

"That's where you're wrong Courtney, you see since I'm the Principle of the good side Omega school and today I was informed by one of my students that had a vision of another person finding out about their powers"

"I still don't see how this involves me Ms. Blaineley"

"Courtney you are that person, I know today you find out about your fire and water powers"

"Well today I got really angry and I raised my hand and water around the place came together and slashed all over the person that had made me angry, then I raised my other hand and fire shout out from my palms and went straight at the person I was mad at and after that I flicked my left hands wrist and water around splashed at the person I was mad at and cleared out the fire" I said and I could feel my face getting hot and I knew I was blushing from embarrassment at what I just told to a complete stranger.

"So you see Courtney today all of the new generation Omega's are gaining their powers and I'm sending all my counselors on a trip to find those kids and bring them to the Omega school"

"But why did you, the principle, come out and searched for me, I mean why didn't you send one of your counselors to search instead"

"Well you see Courtney in the vision one of my students had you had a strong power for someone who is developing their powers, to sum it up no other Omega student before had powers as strong as it happened to you instead it would have been small and minor but you Courtney your special"

"But how were you able to see the vision, I mean to know how strong my vision was you had to have seen it yourself"

"I have the power to see what's going on in someone's mind"

"Like a mind reader but you could see the image instead right?"

"So you do understand why I came after you?"

"I'm starting to get an understanding as to why the principle herself came to search for a kid instead of doing something else because I my powers were powerful and strong for an Omega kid that is starting to gain her powers, right?"

"Correct Courtney" Blaineley said with a smile.

"Now I want you to go upstairs and pack" she said as an order.

"Why do I have to pack?" I said with a getting nervous. I didn't want to worry my parents or Alana. That's when I remembered that I haven't talked to Alana since the little incidence that happened earlier.

"Because your moving into the Omega school, Courtney" she said and had a stern look in her eyes but warm smile.

"But what about my parents" I said I really didn't want to go and leave everything behind.

"Your parents already know, they were an Omega kid before and now when the date for their daughter to gain her powers" Blaineley said still smiling which was starting to freak me out a little.

"Can I at least call them just to make sure?" I said really hoping I could call them.

"Of course just give them a ring up and once you're finished I want you to start packing and meet me back here" she said pointing a finger at the phone then at her. I called my parents and they said they know about the whole Omega thing and wished me luck and that they knew I was always a special child and make them the proudest they have ever been and said they would visit me at the school then said goodbye.

I went upstairs and pack all me stuff that I would need and came downstairs with two suitcases and stood next to Blaineley, who was know standing.

"Ok Courtney I want you to repeat after me ok?" she said.

"Ok" I said not really knowing what she was about to do but I had to trust her and if my parent trust her I could trust her too. My parents are very strict about the people they talk too and trust or even be around.

"Take us to the house of good and light for a new one has come" she said and grabbed my hand and closed her eyes. I did the same and repeated after her. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself and Blaineley standing in a hallway that was empty. On the walls was lockers lined up next to each other. The floor was a glossy electric blue color. The walls were a pink and peachy kind of color.

"Here" Blaineley said and handed me a piece of paper.

"It's you schedule and I'm going to show you to your room and maybe you'll get a chance to meet you roommates" She said and snapped her fingers. We were found standing outside of another hallway but instead it had door with numbers on it lined up. Blaineley knocked on the door and a blond girl with a blue shirt and washed out jean shorts opened the door.

"Hello Miss Blaineley, what brings you here?" the girl said with a beautiful smile and glossy olive eyes.

"Hello to you too Bridgette I would like you to meet your new roommate" Blaineley stepped aside and gestured to me and I stepped forward.

"Hi my names Courtney" I said and smiled and relieved she looked nice and not like Brittany, a stuck up, brat, and pure cold hearted.

"Well nice to meet you I'm Bridgette" Bridgette said and extended her hand to shake mine and I shook her hand smiling brightly.

"Bridgette do you know where Gwen is I would like to speak to her about improving her skills in spell casting"

"She's in the library Miss Blaineley" Bridgette said. After that Blaineley nodded her head and left looking for someone named Gwen.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't been able to update in a long time. I've been doing a lot of homework to bring my grades up. I hope this makes up for the wait. I really love how the story came out and i think im going to keep on writing more than the other story. Again im really sorry for the long wait but i hope this makes up the wait. Its 5 am go to go ill try to update soon before my fingers snap off from all the cold. bye and remember R&R please**


	2. Gym Time

**No one's POV:**

"May I come in?" Courtney asked Bridgette.

"Oh, but of course, you will always be welcome" Bridgette said and stepped aside to let Courtney enter.

"You can choose any bed you want, so is it your first day here?" Bridgette asked. Courtney sat down on one of the three beds on the left side.

"Yah, so what about you is this your first time?" Courtney asked. Courtney didn't want to be the only one in the school that's never been there before and to top that off she was the most powerful Omega student ever.

"I got here yesterday when I found out I can do this" Bridgette said. She looked at a pencil that was on one of the desk and held her hand out and her palm held up and the pencil started to float just 3 inches of the table and fell down on the table.

"So your power is telekinesis?" Courtney asked her new roommate.

"Yeah but Miss Blaineley said every Omega student has more than one power, so what about you, what can you do?" Bridgette said with a smile on her face. Bridgette was very excited about her new power and wanted to improve it.

"Well this is the two things I can do" Courtney said as she got up. Bridgette gave her a confused look because when you're a beginning Omega student you only receive one power until you are have to test out what they can do.

Courtney raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist water appeared, like clouds forming in the sky, the water started to twirl around Courtney. As the more water appeared, the water started to twirl faster and more powerful around Courtney. Bridgette stood there and watched with amazement. Courtney raised her free hand and flames of fire started to appear and twirled alongside with the water. The more flames started to appear the faster and more powerful it twirled around Courtney's body. She put down her hands slowly and as she put down her hands the flames and water started to disappear.

When all the flames and water was gone Courtney sat down on her bed and looked at Bridgette waiting for a response. Bridgette was shocked and amazed when she blurted out "No one has ever had the power for water and fire at the same time and you're just a beginning Omega student but your powers are as powerful as a fully trained Omega" she said.

"I know Blaineley told me but I really don't know what or why I got my powers so powerful" Courtney said with a hint of nervous in her voice. Courtney was afraid of being an outcast or a freak and people blocking her out because she's "special".

"Well its cool and don't worry what people say they just jealous" Bridgette said with a warming smile. It's as if she read her mind, which she could have considering that they can have more than one power.

"So let me show you around the school and maybe you'll get to know the other girl that lives in this dorm, her names Gwen" Bridgette said.

"Sure I don't want to be lost when…" Courtney said but stopped, she didn't know when they'll have classes.

"All new students have to meet at the gym about…" Bridgette said but stopped to check her clock on her blue phone.

"Oh we have to go to the gym now or else we'll miss it" Bridgette and with that we dashed out the door and Courtney followed Bridgette as they ran to get to the gym. They finally arrived at the gym and right on time so they sat down next to a Goth girl, which her name was Gwen.

Blaineley and a tall muscular man came out and stepped in front of everyone.

"Welcome new generation of Omegas, I'm Blaineley your school principle and this is" Blaineley said and addressed to the muscular tall man standing next to her "is Coach Hatchet he will be your training teacher for offense, defense and gym" Blaineley said and Coach Hatchet nodded his head.

"Now we'll call your names in alphabetical order, so first up is Bridgette" Blaineley said.

Bridgette got up from her seat and stood next Blaineley.

"Ok Bridgette I want you to attack a group of robots with any power that comes to you, when you get the powers you didn't get the other day they will be more powerful and so would your Telekinesis will be more powerful now ready…" Blaineley said and Coach Hatchet pulled out a little remote with a few buttons on it. Coach Hatchet pressed a red button and a glass frame rose up from the floor and separated Bridgette from Blaineley, Coach Hatchet, and the rest of the group.

Bridgette turned around and saw robots coming after her. She raised her hand in defense and water shot out of the palms of her hands and the robots circuits went out from the water. One her other hand she lifted one of the robots with her telekinesis power. She was impressed and stomped her foot and the ground started to shake and the ground raised up slightly and fell down like a tidal wave and knocked all the two robots left.

Blaineley looked at her clip board and scribbled something down. The glass frame fell back in the ground letting Bridgette walk over to the other side.

"Ok Bridgette your powers are Telekinesis, you have the element of water, and ground forces those are both good useful powers but hard to master" Blaineley said. Bridgette had a wide smile on her face. She was now more excited to start school.

"Next is… Courtney" Coach Hatchet said. Courtney gulped and walked up. Just like Bridgette, Courtney was separated from the rest of the group by the glass frame. Robots came out and ran after Courtney. Courtney smirked, she raised her hand and with a flick of her wrist water appeared and started to twirl around Courtney and she had her palm facing the direction the robots were coming at her and the water rushed powerfully at three of the robots. The water ruined the circuits causing the tree robots to stop and fell on the floor.

Courtney raised her other hand and flames rose up on her arms and fire started to twirl around Courtney. Courtney smirked and her palms once again faced the direction the robots came after her and the fire around her headed I the direction Courtney's palms were facing and burned three other robots leaving four robots left.

Courtney held her hand to her face looking like she was going to blow a kiss at the direction of the robots but instead she blew some air over her palm and the air turn in to ice cold air heading the direction of the three robots and froze them in their spot and the fell to the ground. Courtney smirked amazed at what she is able to do but the last robot was creeping up behind her and was going to pounce on her but Courtney turned around just in time and she turned into a dark purple foggy gas making the robots confused on were Courtney went. Courtney then turned into her normal self and now was having a vision.

Vision:

Courtney's body was laying on a dirty ground. She got up and faced a tall handsome muscular man then he started to shoot balls of fire at her. She raised her hands in a cup fashion and the ground started to shake and sharp rocks with sharp edges rose up from the ground and nearly killed the man then it got blurry

End of Vision

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't upload in a while. I've had to do a lot of work in school to bring my grades up and that stuff. Hope you like what I've written for now I will try my hardest to update faster so I could I don't have to let your little hearts wait so long. Well I must go and it's getting pretty late.**

_**Hope,Love,Faith**_

**Lover4DxC **

**P.S. I will now start to take requested stories. **


	3. Chapter 3: True Friends

**The Last One's**

Courtney's POV:

Once the vision ended I looked around. I let a little gasp out loud, it seems as I had somehow stopped time. Now that was really cool but the only thing that was not so cool was the fact that I didn't know how to unwind it. Then I thought _maybe like in the movies Alana made me watch with her I could do the same and maybe I would be able to unfreeze time._ After thinking it over and over in my mind it started to make sense. So I said the same thing the people from the movies I've watched.

"Unfreeze!" I screamed and I successfully watched as everyone groaned and held a hand to their heads looking like they had a huge headache. After a few minutes they took their hands off their heads and looked at me.

"Courtney what happened?" Blaineley said as she took her hand away from her head and looked at me. Well at first I was hesitating, I mean I was having trouble trying to put the right words together.

"Well at first I had a vision… and after that somehow I managed to I guess freeze time" I said. Blaineley nodded her head and told me to continue. I turned around and found the last robot just standing a couple of feet away from me and before I could blink it started charging after me. I smirked and remembered what I was able to do in my vision and did the same. I lifted my right hand while it was in a cupped fashion and the same thing happened like in my vision. The ground started to shake where the robot stood and spiked shaped rocks with dangerously sharp points rose up from the ground and went right through the robot.

Once the robot was no longer in function the glass frame disappeared into the floor and I stood over Blaineley.

"Well Courtney you are one very special girl, you have the skill and power of 5 level Omega student, which is a very high leveled high school level, and you have the powers of all elements, shape shifting into gas and probably more powers to come" Blaineley said with a huge smile and was wide eyed.

I went to sit down in my seat and had a huge smile on my face and everyone was staring at me with wide eyes, and I chose to ignore the stares I got. After everyone went I ran out of the gym and waited outside for Bridgette.

"Hey Courtney this is Gwen, Gwen this is Courtney" Bridgette said and pointed to a goth girl with black hair and teal streaks.

"Hey Gwen looks like we will be in the same dorm together" I said very excited and felt like she and I would be the best of friends.

"Yah looks like it so anyway do you guys wanna go and grab something to eat at the schools café?" Gwen said. She seems really nice and very excited to know me.

"Sure lets go" I said and Bridgette nodded her head.

"Hey Gwen mind if me, Geoff, Trent and DJ tag along" said a voice behind Gwen. We all look behind Gwen and she turned around and a boy with a green Mohawk stood in front of a group of smiling boys.

"Sure Duncan but don't be starting and trouble like last time when we went to a café" Gwen said to the boy that goes by the name of Duncan.

Before he could speak my phone started to ring and I looked at the I.D. Alana.

"Yes Alana what can I do for you?" I said

"_Courtney where are you I'm outside your house" _Alana said very loudly that now everybody was staring at me.

"Um…. Well Alana kind of hard to explain but you know what happened yesterday… well because of that little incident I- I know go to the Omega school but anyways I got to go I'll call you late bye" and with that I snapped my phone shut and put it away.

I let out a sigh and I look at everyone staring at me with huge eyes.

"What?!" I screamed at them.

"Nothing lets go to the café Courtney" Gwen and everyone nodded.

**At the Café:**

We all sat in a huge table and talked about our powers until…

"So Courtney what about you how did you find out about your powers" Bridgette said to me. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at me.

"Well I was hanging out in the pool with my best friend Alana and this girl Brittany started saying things to me and Alana then she went too far and I got really mad and accidentally set her on fire then I spilled water on her to put out the fire with my powers" I said with my head hung low. I mean I was embarrassed to even think about much less talk about it.

"Well what was Brittany like anyway" I heard Bridgette say to me.

"Let's say she was like a cold hearted typical snotty rich girl and the schools Queen Bee but ten times worse" I said with my head still hung low.

"I think she deserved it" Gwen said and she surprised me with what she said. I expected them to judge me and say I was mean or worse. I looked up and saw everyone agreeing with her. Maybe this time I wasn't going to be judge like I was in my old school. Maybe I might actually have friends that will stick with me… and I knew I was right…

**A/N****: Ok I am sorry but I am really loaded with school work and test but hear it is I thought that I should finish writing this chapter so you won't have to wait any longer. **

**I will always try my best to update soon.**

_**Hope,Love,Faith**_

**Lover4DxC**


	4. True self and Faint

**The Last One's **

**A/N: **_when they writing is Italic it's the person's thoughts._

Courtney's POV:

_Courtney… _a distant sounding voice said. _Courtney… _the voice becoming louder and clearer with every letter until… I shot out of bed and instantly opened my eyes. I saw Bridgette and Gwen at the foot of the bed staring at me.

"Morning Sleepy Beauty" Gwen said with an honest and drop dead beautiful smile. _I wish I was as pretty as Gwen and Bridgette.._. I was insecure about myself. I've been bullied and told I was ugly and at first I ignored what they said but as I grew older I believed those words more and more as people told me. I shook my head and returned to reality.

"Come on we have classes today" Bridgette said to me. I nodded and headed for the bathroom door. I turn on the water waiting for it to warm up. The hot water droplets dripping on my skin, giving me soothing warm touch. Something my parents never gave me. I shook my head forgetting about my past life. _Come on Courtney this is your chance… your second chance…_ I thought to myself and hoped none of the girls could hear my thoughts considering that Bridgette has a possibility of hearing one's thoughts. I turned off the water and went out. I got dressed. I wore black skinny jeans, a bloody red T-shirt, a dark purple sweater and black converse. As for my makeup I put on heavy eyeliner and pale pink lipstick.

Ok one thing nobody knows about me is that I'm punk and not prep like everybody thinks I am. I hide it from everybody else because of what happened in third grade. This new girl came and she was gothic. I wanted to be a friend to her because I wanted somebody that was not a snobby rich girl or a drama queen model that was always obsessed with a device, someone different but she was picked on a lot and she was once beat up. I saw it, and it gave me nightmares yell and screaming for her to run, but I was too afraid to stand up for her or tell somebody. After that day the principle announced that she had suicide herself and were going to find out why but they never did, the whole school, even the teachers just forgot about her everyone except me.

_Get a hold of yourself Courtney… That was the past remember… Don't Screw Up…_

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and decided to change my shirt for lighter purple and white colored jeans. I was too scared of people's reaction and judgment at being punk. I was tired of everybody pushing me around, closing me in; not letting me spread my wings.

_No! This is your chance to finally be yourself!_

_But what if they don't accept me for who I really am?_

_No! This is your last chance and remember the punk boy you aren't alone…_

That's when I remembered him and those icy-blue eyes and how they could send a shiver down anybody's spine. I snapped out of my thoughts and finally decided I was going to finally be myself, my true self. I was not going to let the past change my future. I changed back into a black ripped up jeans, a black shirt with the words Linkin Park in red letters and my dark purple sweater with my black high top converse.

I went outside into the hallway that can let you see all the girls dorms from right to left and saw Bridgette and Gwen aweing at how differently I dressed today than the day we first met. "You look lovely Courtney" Bridgette and Gwen said in union. "Thanks…" I said barely above a whisper. They nodded and walked to the cafeteria in silence. Something told me it was going to be a long day and I didn't need powers to know that when we turned around the corner of the boys dorms hallway.

_No… it can't… but… she… he… I can't escape my past but I thought I would never see them… _Suddenly the room got dark and before I shut my eyes for a while I saw a glimpse of lime green hair… then darkness took over me…

A/N: OK… I feel like I should stop here but since you guys were so patient for this chapter I think I'm going to give you a reward for waiting and keep on going with this chapter so on with the chapter!

I hear a distant noise getting louder. My eyelids are heavy and I try to open them but it's like I'm in some sort trance. Then my senses are on alert. My senses are telling me that I'm not alone in the room, there are four other people in the room… wait… since when could I sensed the presence of a person before… before I could even register about my developed senses I'm finally able to open my eyes and I shot up into a sitting position. But soon I realize that it was a bad idea and I get a huge headache then "COURTNEY" I hear three people screaming my name and I look up to see the worried faces of Bridgette and Gwen… and… Duncan...

"Courtney you had us worried sick I thought you were never going to wake up, you fainted when we were walking into the boys dorm hallway then you fainted your lucky Duncan caught you before fell hard on the floor" Bridgette said without taking a breath.

I looked over at Duncan who was staring at me with concerned and tired eyes. Why was he concerned about me we barely know each other unless…

_No… couldn't be but… they look so much alike and those eyes… but he… he's dead… it's just impossible_

I snap out of my thoughts and look away from him to Bridgette and Gwen.

"How long was I out?" I ask. Bridgette and Gwen look at each other. I sense them hesitantly with the question.

"Two weeks…" Gwen said and hangs her head.

**A/N:** Ok I hope this satisfied you. I am really sorry for not being able to update sooner and making you all wait for a really long time but I had issues to take care of and I had a huge writer block but I'm better now. I will update next week probably on Tuesday or Wednesday because I owe you one and I will be able to update faster now that summer is almost here. Bye


End file.
